Up For Adoption
by Lucillia
Summary: A number of partially started Story Ideas that are going nowhere for me but might take off if placed in the right hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Idea: Dresden Files/Star Trek crossover. Kirk and crew run into their counterparts in a universe where rather than closing off the Nevernever and ending magic on their world forever, humans attain warp through magic.**

As the world sat back trying to recover from the devastation of the Third World War, and society scurried about trying to figure out how to rebuild itself in the wake of the destruction that had been caused, the first of a new, or rather old generation of computers began to appear on the electronics market that had all but been destroyed by a number of electromagnetic pulses despite generations of warnings that such things would happen if precautions weren't taken. This new brand of computer that was the result of a couple of generations of tinkering in garages, basements, home laboratories and other such places was powered by something that couldn't be taken out by a mere electromagnetic pulse, something that was as old as the universe, and far older than science. When Arthur C. Clarke had said that any sufficiently advanced technology was indistinguishable from magic, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Niven - who had given the converse of Clarke's law - however would probably be laughing his ass off were he still alive.

Zefram Cochrane - who always had trouble with devices more complicated than a toothbrush that weren't EMP hardened - promptly purchased one of these new computers as a backup. If he found it rather similar to the one his maternal grandfather had helped a man named Dresden build as a theoretical project, and still used until his death at the hands of a mugger two decades earlier, he never said a word. When he found this new computer easier to use than the damn glitchy things he'd gotten his engineering degrees on after he'd dropped the whole "Magic" business at the end of his teens and metaphorically turned in his wand, it became his main computer.

The day that really changed the world, and therefore the fate of the galaxy at large had been when a chunk of space debris had dropped from orbit and demolished a small part of the camp, injuring two of the scientists. It had been a stressful week in general as the former main computer had decided to commit suicide a couple days earlier, the jukebox had died the night before (while he refused to admit it, the deaths of the computer and the jukebox were the result of the close proximity of a certain stressed out scientist), and the bar was beginning to run low on alcohol, even the rotgut stuff that was made in the still out back. If that wasn't enough, a set of calculations Zefram had been trying to make refused to add up.

"That's it!" Cochrane yelled as he threw his hands into the air in defeat. "I'm calling in the wizards."

Two weeks later, the project was better than back on track and the scientists had learned to ignore little things like people wandering around carrying staffs and other arcane objects, tiny flying people with oddly colored hair who acted as gofers when they weren't messing around, levitating objects, circular crystal arrays, metal rings, dirt rings, glowing rings of light that didn't come from any apparent source, a skull reading some rather raunchy romance novels, and runes being drawn into the hull of the Phoenix.

Two days after the completion of Cochrane's project, the crew of a Vulcan science vessel landed on Earth to see exactly what it had been that had streaked by at low warp and screwed with their equipment. When they had landed on a newly warp capable world in which the doorway to the Other had not been closed, and discovered that the reason that they had achieved warp had been because the doorway as it were had not been closed, they had been understandably shocked, so shocked in fact that the captain had nearly fallen backwards and landed on his ass.

Leave it to the humans to be the first and only known race in the galaxy to attain warp speed by using magic.

Over the next two centuries, Warp Magic was honed and refined until it was - as Niven would probably put it - almost indistinguishable from technology. Over those two centuries, Starfleet - the exploratory arm of the United Federation of Planets which consisted of a number of races who thought that the humans were a bunch of oddballs but liked their style, and the Vulcans - was formed with the heavy influence of the White Council. Along with the Prime Directive, all members of Starfleet had to swear an oath to uphold the Seven Laws of Magic. While punishments for breaking those laws weren't quite as draconian as they had been in the past, all magic users from the lowliest hedge mage to the mightiest wizard were still bound to these laws.

It is in this universe where magic is - while not nearly as common as science - popularly accepted that the USS Enterprise met its counterpart...

Captain Kirk blinked to clear his vision. The bright light that had suddenly engulfed the ship had nearly blinded him before the screen had blacked it out. When the dancing spots finally vanished, the captain saw that they had not moved, but a ship of unknown manufacture had appeared out of nowhere.

The ship bore, if anything, a striking resemblance to the saucer section of their own vessel. There was however, no signs of a warp propulsion system as the other vessel had neither a lower section nor connections for nacelles. Along with the name of the vessel, which oddly enough was the WCSS Enterprise - unbeknown to the crew of the USS Enterprise, this was the first of the White Court ships which were designed in part by Thomas Raith, head of the reformed White Court and sold to Starfleet in exchange for a couple of colonizable worlds per ship -


	2. Chapter 2

**Idea: One of the clones who subsequently names himself Jedi is born with the ability to use the Force.  
**

He had always been different. Though he looked like all of his brothers, with the same dark features, the same jet black hair, and the same dark eyes, there was something about him that wasn't the same. For the first ten years of his life, he hadn't known what it was.

He had spent his entire childhood (if you could call it that) in fear. He had been afraid that the Kaminoans would notice the difference and deem him defective. While his brothers had known he was different, the Kaminoans apparently didn't notice. To them he was just another face in a sea of faces.

To his brothers, he was the odd one that knew what was happening before it happened. The one strange things happened around. He was something else and his brothers knew it.

It had been shortly after the battle of Geonosis when he had learned what his difference was, and that had he been born someone else, he could've been one of the Generals.

The brown robed Jedi had looked at him in surprise when he first saw him. Over the next few days, before the Jedi died, he learned about the Force from him.

He, though an anonymous clone, had been born special. He was something other. He had found his name.

He was Jedi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Idea: April O'Neil and Jack O'Neill trade places. April O'Neil from the '80s series.**

Jack O'Neil wakes up as April O'Neil and runs into the Teen-age Mutant Ninja Turtles. Meanwhile, In the SG-1 universe, April wakes up as Jack...

Everything about the Apartment Jack was in practically screamed eighties from the t.v. that was set in the wooden casing and made to look like part of the furniture to the honest to god answering machine that ran on tape...


	4. Chapter 4

**Idea: Spock wrote fanfiction as a kid.**

Sarek had been going through his computer at the now former Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco in preparation towards moving to the new Embassy that the Vulcans had procured since they no longer had the manpower or resources to maintain the compound that had served their people and the Federation for more than a century when he discovered the file. It was one of those childish things of Spocks that he'd kept and told nobody about, a childish writing exercise that served little purpose.

Basic premise, Spock writes self-insert fan fiction. Bad self-insert fanfiction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Idea: Clones from Star Wars and Saiyans from Dragon Ball Z get into an eating contest.**

"Welcome to the first annual All Food Eating Contest. I'm your host CJ Miller. Today's contest is between Son "Bottomless Pit" Goku and the Omega Squad of the Grand Army of the Republic. Both teams are fighting for a prize of 700,000 Zeni and a year's supply of Capsule Corps InstaSnacks which are the newest line of the world-famous InstaMeals.

At the table on your right is Team Son consisting solely of Son Goku, winner of two hundred various eating contests at County, State, and Nationwide levels.

At the table on your left is the Omega Squad, and a guest who was a former member of said squad. In order from right to left are Darman, champion of the Galaxywide mystery fruit pie eating contest, Atin, the noodles and mystery meat eating champion, Seargent Niner, the "They swear it's Roba" steak eating champion, Corr, who drank five gallons of blue milk on a bet, and Fi "My Nerf sausages were here a second ago" Skirata.

Now that the contestants have been introduced, it is time to bring out the food which has been graciously provided to us today by the Capsule Corporation."

"Wow, It's actually real food!"

"With that opening comment from Corr...Let the contest begin!"

[Gong sounds]

"And they're off, Son Goku begins by wolfing down three chicken pot pies in a move that should be physically impossible while Atin, Fi, and Corr start off with a T-bone steak each. Darman has decided to start off with the Buffalo wings and Seargent Niner has started off with a nice salad.

Son Goku has finished inhaling a total of twenty five pot pies and has moved on to the Tapioca pudding.

For those of you that are new to this kind of contest, there are usually two five man teams competing. The winner is determined by total amount of food consumed. Choosing more filling foods as most of the Omega squad seem to be doing isn't necessarily advantageous at this point...


	6. Chapter 6

**Ideas for Closed?!:**

Death of a Redshirt:

The Enterprise has gone to the past again, arriving in 1970 where one of the ubiquitous redshirts dies.

research, but I believe that the trousers on the OS Starfleet uniforns are reminicent of old Navy uniforms.

Have one of the officers quote whatever song "Bell bottom trousers, and coats of navy blue" comes from.

**For Closed?! stories, have each be a long oneshot.**

Another story idea, Criminal Minds, road not taken sort of thing where Rossi runs into people from other universes who in his universe were serial killers and whatnot. Try using episodes where there was some sort of stressor that led to the killings. Having the trucker who had been looking for a wife and kidnapping strippers and whatnot be a loving family man since the fire that killed his wife and led to him seeking another one didn't happen or something like that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Idea: During ESB Boba Fett answers Vader's call for Bounty Hunters. At the same time, Jango Fett and little Boba come through a rift in time and an old Boba and his granddaughter Mirta Gev come through another.**

Vader felt the odd rift in the Force before he saw its effects. Suddenly, instead of one Firespray heading towards the Executor, there were two. The new ship was painted silver and blue. A second rift opened in the Force and a third Firespray - with a paint scheme that was identical to Fett's - appeared from nowhere.

"Hail the two ships that just appeared." Vader said to the nearest communications officer ignoring the startled and bewildered men at the sensor stations.

"Star Destroyer Executor to unidentified vessels, please identify yourselves." The communications officer said as he complied with Vader's order.

"This is Jango Fett aboard the Slave. I was headed somewhere and got pulled off course, can you tell me where I am?"

That had come from the first vessel, the blue and silver one. Vader frowned. Jango Fett had been the name of the bounty hunter who had captured him and Padme in the droid factory on Geonosis. He reached out towards the vessel with the Force. Aboard was a man and a person he could easily identify even though he seemed to only be a boy at the moment, Boba Fett.

"Tell them that they can come aboard, and direct them to the docking bay that the bounty hunters were given." Vader said to the communications officer who hurried to comply as the signal from the second mystery ship came in.

"Lord Vader, the pilot of the second ship claims to be Boba Fett flying the Slave I. He asked me to give a message to someone he referred to as "Vader Junior". I believe that he may be delusional." the communications officer who had responded to the second ship said.

"Give me the message." Vader said deciding to figure out the whole "Vader Junior" thing later.

"Solo, I think flying a replica of your grandfather's ship is going just a little too far." The harried communications officer said.

Vader reared back in surprise. Grandfather? Solo? He reached out towards the second ship with the Force. Boba Fett was indeed aboard much to his surprise, but he seemed older for some reason, and there was someone with him, a relative, a granddaughter? How the hell did a thirty-five year old man end up with an adult granddaughter? He reached out to the ship that hadn't come through a rift in the Force. Boba Fett was aboard this one as well, and he was alone.

"Direct the second ship to the same docking bay as the first." Vader said to the communications officer before turning to leave for the aforementioned docking bay himself.

Jango Fett was startled as his ship was abruptly pulled from Hyperspace. He looked around, and discovered that he was nowhere near Geonosis. The planet nearby looked like Hoth in fact. He knew because he had nearly frozen his ass off there chasing after a bounty years earlier. The place had been named after a Jedi General from the most recent of the Sith wars a thousand years earlier, and he found the name to be quite apt. Looking in the opposite direction from the planet, h noticed that his ship was slowly moving toward a massive thing that couldn't possibly be a ship. He did his best to hide his fear, Boba was growing increasingly nervous and it wouldn't do to panic him.

Suddenly the comm light lit. Someone was calling him. He pressed the button to allow the signal to go through.

"Star Destroyer Executor to unidentified vessels, please identify yourselves." Said a man in a tone of voice that stated that he clearly knew he had the larger and more powerful ship.

Jango was torn between calling back and running for it. The armed weapons that the scanners said were pointed towards his ship made his decision. He wouldn't give them more information than he needed to. Maybe pretending to be completely lost might work to his advantage. He gestured for Boba to be silent.

"This is Jango Fett aboard the Slave. I was headed somewhere and got pulled off course, can you tell me where I am?" He said.

The only response he got was that he was to head toward Docking bay eight, and any attempts at leaving would be met with lethal force.

He complied, silently praying that he could at least get his son out of this alive. He idly noted two more Firesprays nearby as he headed toward what was likely his doom.

Boba Fett tried not to let the pain get to him as he awoke from the light doze he shouldn't have fallen into considering the fact that he wasn't alone. His gaze shifted to the other person in the cockpit. His granddaughter, Mirta Gev, was filing her nails in a fashion that practically screamed that she was bored. Finding that clone who shouldn't still be alive was more urgent than his granddaughter realized. He could feel the end closing in on him, and he didn't think he even had the year his doctor had given him. Suddenly, the ship was wrenched out of hyperspace. The view before him was one he couldn't believe he was seeing. To one side of him was Hoth, on the other was...

"Star Destroyer Executor to unidentified vessels, please identify yourselves." A voice said over the comm.

He had to admire Solo's kid for one thing, the boy had balls the size of Yavin.

He reached over to the comm switch and sent his reply.

Upon being told to go to Docking bay Eight, he decided to humor the boy. Perhaps today would be the day he would show Solo's son why you didn't mess with what was his.

Boba Fett stared at the two Firesprays that appeared out of nowhere. One was painted like his father's old ship, the other was painted in a color scheme that was identical to his. Since they didn't look like they were going to collide with his ship, even though they came very close, he put them out of his mind. Probably some other bounty hunters trying to cash in on his reputation. He proceeded to Docking bay Eight.

Darth Vader had the distinct impression that the assembled Bounty Hunters weren't paying him the least bit of attention. They seemed more occupied with gawping at the group of Fetts who were busy with gawping at him, with the exception of the one he had mentally labeled "Present Boba" who was looking at his counterparts and becoming increasingly steamed.

Soon, the hunters were sent after their quarry with the exception of the assembled group of Fetts whom Vader was rather curious about. He ordered the men to remove their helmets so he could confirm what the Force had been telling him despite the fact that it was or at the very least should have been completely impossible. The men reluctantly complied, and he was faced with two nearly identical men - though one looked to be a few years older than the other - and an older man who looked like what the two men would be in a few decades if they had an accident with a vat of some sort of caustic substance in the next few years.

Jango Fett and his son were looking at the other two men in surprise, and the other two men were looking at him as if they would like to sock him. Actually, "Present Boba" was looking between the other two men as if he would like to sock them both.

Vader found the "Future Fetts" to be the most interesting as they could provide information on what could come as the current theories on time travel stated that one would not end up in the past of the universe one started out in, but rather in a parallel universe in which one was meant to show up and change things. It was to them that he turned and asked the question that had been bothering him since the Fett had sent his message.

"Why did you indicate that I had a grandson named Solo?" Vader asked the old man whose granddaughter was standing behind him looking at the ten year-old Boba in idle curiousity.

"Your daughter married the space bum about five years from now." The old Fett replied.

"My what now?" Vader asked, forcefully pushing away the horrifying mental image of his son getting gender reassignment surgery and courting the smuggler.


	8. Chapter 8

**Idea: Ibiki has started using a Genjutsu that convinces someone they're teaching a sex-ed class as a method of torture. Awkwardness ensues.**

The Chunin stood in the middle of his home village wondering exactly how he got there. Hadn't he been captured by Konoha?

"Where have you been man?" one of his friends whom he occasionally shared drinks with asked. "The guys from the Academy have been looking all over for you."

"The Academy?" he asked. What would the Academy want with him?

"You were supposed to have started your lecture fifteen minutes ago." his friend said as he started dragging him to said Academy.

"Lecture?" he asked.

"You don't remember, you were ordered to give this year's "biology" lecture to the Kunoichi." his friend said as they reached the Academy.

_Biology? Biology? I don't know a fucking thing about biology._ he thought as he was dragged to a classroom.

He found himself sweating nervously as he looked over a room that contained twenty Kunoichi hopefuls all between the ages of ten and twelve. As he walked towards the front of the room, he inexplicably felt as if he were walking to his doom. When he reached the front of the room and saw the papers that had been left out on the desk, he realized why.

_Oh. Biology. _he thought mournfully as he realized that he'd just been assigned to give twenty small girls The Talk, and that he had to keep it as clean as possible considering the childrens' ages.

Why were they doing this to him? He was a demolitions expert goddamnit!

At the top of the chalkboard behind the desk was the pull down diagram that had been mentioned in the note that the class' usual instructor had left behind. Rather than having one string to pull, there were several, and he didn't know which string belonged to what.

He pulled down the first string and a map of the Elemental Continent came down. The girls who apparently sensed blood all started giggling at him.

A tug on a second string revealed a chart of the Chakra Pathways. The giggles turned into barely stifled laughter.

On the third try, he finally got the correct chart which displayed the anatomy of the human female.


	9. Chapter 9

**Idea: A brilliant and somewhat reckless Tom Marvolo Riddle who created an experiment that got out of hand is born an Immortal.**

There is a little known fact about Immortals. The reason that all of the ones the Watchers knew about throughout history were foundlings was because, practically since time began their parents had been abandoning them. While in the early days of civilization not all families who had the misfortune of producing a pre-Immortal abandoned the child shortly after birth, it became the norm, and eventually it became the law.

The reason this fact was not so well known was because all Immortals had been born to a section of society that had isolated itself completely centuries ago, and before its isolation had been secretive as hell. I'm talking about witches and wizards. Immortality is yet another mutation that occurs amongst the magicals who I am certain are mutations themselves.

Wizardkind had viewed abandoning their pre-Immortal children as a kindness, an act of mercy. Virtually all Immortals are incapable of performing magic and were incapable of having children of their own. What do you do with a child that will not only be unable to perform magic like his or her other relatives, is quite likely to outlive several generations of the family, and could never have children of his or her own? Such children would eventually grow to resent their mortal relatives as they had done in the past.

Unlike Squibs, pre-Immortals could be easily detected before they were born. Mothers who carried pre-Immortals would feel off in a way during their pregnancies. A quick exam by a healer would also spot a soon to be pre-Immortal in under a minute. Thanks to a law passed by the British Ministry of Magic several centuries ago by a Minister who viewed Immortals to be an abomination, St. Mungo's as well as every other magical hospital in the British Isles was not allowed to deliver or treat a pre-Immortal even if the mother of said pre-Immortal would die without a healer's intervention.

How do I know this you ask?

I am a wizard, and I'm also a Watcher for the exceedingly brilliant, rather absentminded and extremely disaster prone Tom Marvolo Riddle aka the moron who unleashed Voldemort upon the world, calling into question a number of things including exactly how unique souls actually were if they could be copied the way Tom had managed to do his.

Due to the fact that Tom had already lost his British accent by the time he was discovered in the 60s after an experiment with LSD went tragically wrong and it was assumed he was American, most of his early life including how he had become an Immortal would have remained unknown if the man hadn't come home looking for something and ended up having to clear his name after Harry Potter recognized him.

Now, in 1999, I am able to chronicle the full story of the Immortal known as Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Idea: Tom Marvolo Riddle becomes immortal as a teenager in a universe where Dumbledore is an evil and manipulative old bastard who'd created Voldemort and is using Harry.**

Tom Marvolo Riddle aged fifteen and three quarters cursed Albus Dumbledore for the who knows how manyth time as he regained consciousness and gasped for air that wasn't there. If Dumbledore hadn't decided that turning a small orphan with serious issues into competition for and therefore a distraction to his former lover Grindlewald was a good idea, he wouldn't be in this mess. He knew he should have run off and joined the Army when whatever control spell that bastard had put on him wore off a couple days earlier than expected instead of coming back here. But nooo, he had to come back to Hogwarts, be put back under that stupid spell that somehow got around the potions he had been put on by the healer after that incident during his first year to er... stabilize him, and find the fucking Chamber of Secrets.

If he ever got out of this goddamn snake, he was going to make everyone pay, starting with Dumbledore.

That bastard's goat buggering brother was right, no matter how nice he seemed at first, Albus Dumbledore was a total fucking asshole.

Tom Marvolo Riddle aged fifteen and three quarters died for the sixty seventh time that week and had another week and a half to go before he reached the other end of the starving basilisk who had swallowed him. It was probably the worst place ever to discover that one is actually immortal.

BEING AN EXCERPT FROM THE PRIVATE JOURNAL OF WATCHER EDWARD HITCHENS:

It seems that poor Tom's gotten himself free from his master again. While being stabbed to death in a dark corner in Knockturn Alley would be a bad thing for most people, it is a fortunate occurence for my former classmate and first assignment out of the Academy. Soon after getting up, he gave his notice at Borgin and Burke's and walked to the nearest recruiting office. It seems that I am going to be joining the Army, if Tom can find a way to avoid his master long enough to be shipped off to basic training that is. Father is going to be so proud when he finds out. I however am not so happy as there is a chance that I will be sent off to war in Korea.

The muggle military is a rather strange career choice for the end of the Slytherin line. It probably has something to do with his upbringing in the muggle world. Had St. Mungo's allowed the birth of Immortals on its premises and not turned Merope Riddle away, I would quite likely not be in the position I'm in right now. How the wizarding world had gone from believing that abandoning Immortals where they would be found and raised by muggles was a mercy as ninety five to ninety six percent of them would be unable to perform magic and all would be unable to create heirs to continue their lines, and would be forced to watch as several generations of their families grew old and died to vewing them as they viewed every other "Lesser magical creature" and denying them basic services such as medical care, I don't know.

THE FOLLOWING BEING AN EXCERPT FROM THE JOURNAL OF WATCHER ALEXANDER THOMPKINS:

Being the third watcher for the Immortal named Tom Marvolo Riddle and known to the world as Voldemort thanks to the efforts of an elderly wizard that had attempted to use him as a tool - first intending to use him as a distraction against the Dark Lord Grindlewald, and later after Grindlewald's defeat as a means to push an agenda through the Wizengamut either by the death or incapacitation of his opponents through inprisonment or otherwise - I was not there for his military service following his departure from Borgin and Burkes or his later adventures before his recapture by Dumbledore and subsequent "Rise" as "Voldemort" during the first war, nor was I there for the events on that infamous Halloween night in 1981. I was however there during the evening of "Voldemort's" infamous ressurrection, which Tom spent having coffee at a Starbucks in Seattle. I was also there last night for the final battle with "Voldemort" which Tom spent in a pub in Edinburgh before later going home with a rather attractive red head.

Any who read this after I am gone will ask, how is this possible? The answer is that there was a time from the late Sixties through 1981 that Tom had actually been Voldemort, but he quit on that Halloween when a killing curse rebounded off of a special shield created by Lily Evans Potter - Harry Potter's scar is the final sigil that was needed to create the shield according to my predecessor - and hit him, killing him, once again breaking the hold Dumbledore had on him and returning any memories Dumbledore had seen fit to remove. After faking his death by transfiguing a teddy bear into a set of charred robes and blasting the nursery to kingdom come after properly shielding young Harry Potter from the debris, he ran for it. Since when Tom is (mostly) sane, he believes Divination to be total bullshit, he felt no need to make any further attempts on the young Potter's life. After fleeing the Potter home, he stayed on the run until the summer of 1992 when he found himself infiltrating Hogwarts under the guise of a Sixth-year transfer student from the Philedelphia School For Young Wizards, Est. 1842 in order to retrieve an experimental dark artefact that he had created while under Dumbledore's influence. After Harry Potter saved the day, he escaped Dumbledore's grasp yet again and has been wandering the world ever since. The thing that everyone calls Voldemort was Dumbledore's creation, sustained after his death by the blood stolen from the Boy-Who-Lived.

Being a wizard as all Tom's watchers have been, there had been a time when I had actually swallowed the whole "Lord Voldemort" hype, but that was before I became a Watcher and learned the sad truth. Tom Riddle was a boy who had suffered through a miserable childhood and as a result became exceedingly troubled. That, coupled with a genetic tendency towards violence and severe mental illness had been a rather unfortunate combination. Fortunately for him, the wizarding world had a wide variety of potions to deal with mental problems (though few used them due to the social stigma that was attached when it is discovered or it is rumored that an individual used them). He probably would have achieved a normal life thanks to the secret potions regimen he had been started on in his first year after he had set fire to one of his dorm mates using muggle methods - namely a cigarette lighter he'd filched from someone at the orphanage in which he had resided - had Albus Dumbledore not gotten his hooks into him.

Had I not been there for the infamous "Chamber of Secrets" incident I would have been completely shocked by the event that had taken place this morning. Albus Dumbledore's sacrificial lamb who rather ironically outlived the man who had planned to use the boy's death in a plot to gain more power while still appearing to be completely benign before something done to one of Tom's false Horcruxes by a well meaning Severus Snape caused his plans to derail had turned out to be a pre-Immortal, and thanks to the events of last night during the battle with the homunculus that had been calling itself Voldemort the last three years or so is now Immortal. Had all memories not been returned to an Immortal upon "death", the events of this morning would have gone quite differently. But, all of the Potter boy's memories were returned, and when Tom came to survey the damage that was done to the home of his infamous ancestor, the place that had once been both first home and hell for him, he left with a student. He left with Harry James Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the "Defeater-of-Voldemort".

Knowing what Tom has been getting up to these last few years, I fear that Harry will learn little more than how to get a beer while looking underage because he was too drunk to or couldn't be bothered to apply a glamour, where the "best" beer is at, how to score, the least painful ways to kill oneself in order to get rid of an STD, and how to "Get the fuck out of Dodge". Tom has never really applied himself when it comes to "The Game" and would rather run than face another Immortal. In the twelve years that I have followed him, I have not once seen him take a head. It would appear that the name Voldemort is quite apt considering it could mean "Flees from death" which is something Tom does better than almost any other Immortal I have heard of.


	11. Chapter 11

**Story idea (oneshot) Botany Bay slips through an interdimensional vortex and ends up in the B5 universe.**

**Aboard Babylon5, Khan becomes something of a legend before the urge to conquer overcomes him...**

Use lines:

He even won a drinking contest with a pak'ma'ra much to the horror, disgust, and awe of the surrounding spectators.

Khan briefly gets control of station and Captain Sherridan comes up with an novel solution to deal with him.

"I think it's time to introduce them to our 'superior race'." the captain said from where he watched Khan on the monitors.

"Captain, you can't be serious!" Ivanova exclaimed.

"I am, now raise PsiCorps before I change my mind."

Last line of the fic:

_Superior my ass._ Bester muttered as he exited the captain's office, not sparing a glance for the drooling wreck he had left behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Idea: Everyone who knew her loved Kushina and are absolutely pissed that Minato used her baby to seal the Kyuubi in (the fact that Kushina was involved somehow got left out).**

Danzo raced into the Hokage's office which the Third Hokage occupied once more. The Nine-tailed fox had been defeated a week earlier, everything was returning to a semblance of normalcy, and he was praying that the report he'd received wasn't accurate. The Hokage seemed stunned to see the normally calm Danzo so flustered. The man in the corner, Hiruzen Sarutobi's student Orochimaru clutched the bundle in his arms in a more protective manner.

"Is it true?" Danzo asked.

"Is what true?" the Hokage asked.

"Did Namikaze really use little Kushina's baby for the sealing?" Danzo asked. He'd liked the young Uzumaki woman since he had met her when she was a small half starved refugee who had just made her way to Konoha. Her cheerful manner had brightened up every place she went, and he used to bribe the girl with ramen to play pranks on selected targets every once in a while. When the baby she'd been expecting and obviously gave birth to grew a litte older, he had planned on continuing the tradition.

"Yes." The Third Hokage said with a sigh. He had a feeling that there was going to be trouble. If the usually unflappable Danzo was this upset about the baby that had been used, who knew how everyone else would react. Ever since Kushina Uzumaki arrived with the group of refugees from Whirlpool as a child, she'd made friends wherever she went. Almost everyone who knew her liked her. Those who didn't like her generally loved her.

"That rat bastard!" Danzo yelled. "It's a good thing he's dead, or I'd have killed him myself. It's bad enough that the child he used was his own son, but the fact that it was Kushina's baby makes it alot worse."


	13. Chapter 13

**Idea: The SVU crew end up waking up as Harry Potter Characters and change things.**

Stabler = Harry Potter

Olivia Benson = Hermione

Captain Cragen = Mc Gonagal

Fin = Ron

Munch = Luna

Huang = Neville Longbottom (quiet fearful kid sees everything and probably knows more about human nature than he lets on, just doesn't try to use it to his advantage)

Crew wakes up as characters of Harry Potter books particularly Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. They clear Sirius Black's name, do something about the corrupt wizarding government and Dumbledore. Harry still has to take care of the Horucruxes and a very weak Voldemort. Some people wonder if Harry and crew have gone insane.

Harry comes home to a pleasnt surprise. He has a godfather, and the Dursleys have been convicted of child abuse. Dudley is sent to a loving but well disciplined foster home (The Grangers) and therapy after he reveals several things about his home life including that his aunt Marge had been molesting him in exchange for money.

Mention somewhere in there Kennedy killed by hitwizards hired by Johnson.

scenes to use not written in any particular order:

Captain Cragen slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt worse than after a three day bender, and he didn't recognize the room he was in. He could've sworn that he fell asleep in his own bed the night before. He barely had time to register the fact that he was wearing a nightgown as he raced for the toilet he saw on the other side of a slightly open door and emptied his stomach. He quickly realized that there was something seriously wrong with him, not to mention the situation he was in. He looked down. Instead of being bald like he usually was, he had long, flowing, iron-gray hair that went down past his mid-back in waves. His hands were shaking as he peered down his nightgown dreading what he would find and praying that he was wrong. Some of his more important parts were indeed missing as he had suspected, and in their place was...He fainted.

"Harry, you're supposed to be writing with your right hand. You're right handed, remember." Munch said in a slightly dreamy voice after joining Benson, Stabler and Finn in the library.

"No I'm not." Stabler said as he continued to write with his left hand silently noting how much his handwriting had improved after he switched.

"Yes you are. You told Ollivander when you got your wand." Munch said quietly as he sat down next to Benson.

"That burn scar on his palm probably had something to do with it." Fin stated looking up from the first-year charms text he was studying.

"If that's true, then he's been using the wrong wand for the past two years." Munch said as he grabbed a first year potions text. "By the way, where's Dr. Huang?"

"He's counselling Draco. That kid has some serious issues he needs to work out." Fin said.

"Did you know that left handedness is much rarer amongst wizards and witches than it is in the normal human population, occuring in roughly one in a thousand wizards rather than one in ten." Benson stated looking up from her book.

"Being Hermione has clearly driven you loopy." Fin said as he swiped the book that Benson was reading.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the loopy one." Munch piped up.

"No, you're supposed to be looney. And you're just as looney as you ever were." Fin replied as he slammed the book shut.

Stabler found writing difficult. The quill felt unnatural in his hand. He himself was right-handed, but he figured that the person whose body he inhabited probably wasn't. Stabler switched the quill from his right hand to his left and shifted the parchment over to a more comfortable position. Divination wasn't a very important class, so it wouldn't matter too much if his notes got messed up.

Writing with his left hand was much easier than he thought it would be.

Treylawney had apparently noticed what he was doing and walked over. She looked down at his paper and muttered something that sounded like "Thought so. Poor dear." before she started making wild predictions about his impending death.


	14. Chapter 14

**Idea: Anakin and Obi-Wan do the Time Warp Dance and end up in the middle of the last Sith War.**

Anakin Skywalker ran to his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. There was an excited look in his eyes.

"Master, do you remember that mission where we got laughed at because we couldn't dance?" Anakin said practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes." Obi-wan stated. He'd been trying to repress his memories of that particular mission.

"Well, I found this neat looking dance in the archives and it looks really easy to learn. It's called the Time Warp, and if we learned it, we wouldn't get laughed at for not knowing how to dance." Anakin said as he held up a holo display of a dancing figure.

"You know Anakin, that's the best idea you've had in months." Obi-wan said trying not to crush his Padawan's spirit with the fact that the dance looked extremely stupid. He'd just learn the dance to bolster his Padawan's spirit, and when someone asked if he could dance, he'd say no.

"Great, lets start practicing right away." Anakin said just before he turned and raced to the quarters that he and Obi-wan shared.

An hour after their practice began, Obi-wan was having a very hard time learning the steps.

"No Master, it's like this, first you jump left, then you step right, then you put your hands on your hips and pull your knees in, then you kinda thrust your hips forward." Anakin said as he demonstrated the dance yet again for Obi-Wan.

"Okay, I think I've got it." Obi-wan said.

Together, the two Jedi jumped left, stepped right, put their hands on their hips, brought their knees in tight, thrust their pelvises forward, and popped out of sight.

They barely had time to scream before they popped out of the swirling vortex they had found themselves in. Upon landing, the first thing they noticed was the towel clad woman standing in their living room. The second thing they noticed was her hand reaching for a lightsaber that was on a table that wasn't there before. The third thing they noticed was that someone had entirely redecorated their quarters in under ten seconds.

Um, excuse me ma'am, but what are you doing in our living room?" Obi-wan asked as he tried to direct his gaze away from the woman's ample brea- er mammary glands.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. And, would you please stop staring at my tits?" the woman said, lightsaber in hand, her finger reaching for the activation switch.


	15. Chapter 15

**Idea: There was a reason that no Uchiha made Hokage despite the fact that a sizable number of them were in the Nidaime's teaching line.**

It had been the month after he was named Hokage that he'd found the hidden file vault that had survived three wars and Pein's destruction of Konoha. It had been while he had been exploring that he found yet another reason to hate Shimura Danzo.

He'd known for a while that the Uchiha massacre had been a fucking set up. Suspicion would not have fallen upon the clan so strongly had Danzo not detained Fugaku and his wife on the night of the Kyuubi's attack, and had he not set people whispering about the village.

But this...

This...

One of the reasons that the diplomatic talks between the old man Sandaime and Fugaku had fallen through had been over the fact that there seemed to be no hope of there being a Uchiha Hokage unless there were a coup.

Prescident for the selection of Hokage had been set when the Nidaime had selected one of his students for the position. The fact that the top two candidates for Yondaime had been one of the Sandaime's students and a student of another of the Sandaime's students cemented this into tradition. By the time that Tsunade became Godaime, it was pretty much established fact that future Hokages would come from the Nidaime's teaching line. By then however, it was far too late...Danzo had gotten the Uchiha to destroy themselves.

It had been while he'd been looking through some old records, curious about his father's teammates that Naruto had found evidence of one of Danzo's pre-massacre plots.

After digging through the records and finding out about the Genin team his father had been on, he had dug up the records of Orochimaru's students out of idle curiosity. Something immediately began to stand out. Once is interesting, twice a coincidence, and three times, the beginning of a pattern. The pattern he'd unearthed was somewhat disturbing.

Going back from himself, the Genin team he'd been on had contained the "Last Loyal Uchiha" who had been neither. His sensei Kakashi's team had also contained a Uchiha, one who had been rather popular with the villagers, and had died far too young. Kakashi's sensei Minato's team had a Uchiha on it who had also died young, Minato's sensei Jiraiya's team did not have a Uchiha on it, but his teammate Orochimaru's first Genin team along with having the ill fated Nawaki had also contained a Uchiha who had died young. Team Tobirama had not contained any Uchiha, but two of his three students had trained teams that each contained a Uchiha who oddly enough survived into their early twenties rather than their early teens.

Going by the line of descent from teacher to student, there should have been a Uchiha candidate for Yondaime and Godaime after him or her.

The reason there wasn't, Danzo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Idea: A certain Science Fiction show is the result of a genetic memory of a grand empire that once stretched across the universe back in the days when the ancestors of the human race still had scales.**

The idea that the barren planet that had been eaten when the star of the Hobus system had gone nova had been enough to cause the chain reaction that had in turn caused the destruction of Romulus and Remus and threatened to destroy the rest of the galaxy was patently ridiculous, even if the mineral necessary for the creation of Red Matter had been present in enough amounts to turn it into a ticking time bomb.

No, the reason the Hobus supernova which had destroyed a vast swathe of the Romulan Empire had threatened to destroy the galaxy had been because the expanding cloud of stellar material had hit and activated an ancient weapon that had been left behind by a long-gone race, a weapon that had amplified and expanded the destructive power of that supernova into something that could consume the universe if left unchecked. A weapon that had been created and set as a final act of revenge.

There once had been a habitable world in the Hobus system, a habitable world that had been the home of a race that had ruled a vast empire with an iron fist back when what were to become humans could still be classified as lizards. They were long gone from the universe at that point, their subjects having risen up and thrown off the yoke of their cruel overlords.

The empires their subjects had carved out of their territory were long gone as well, having had empires and Federations carved out of them by the younger races in turn.

The name of that world that had been the capitol of a vast empire had seeped into the popular consciousness of hundreds upon hundreds of races, spawning millions of legends of a race of beings who had ruled a vast and cruel empire that had stretched across the universe from their home planet. The Klingons had spoken of the place as if it were an unimaginable hell. The half-remembered legends of the Vulcans and Romulans spoke of a world of unimaginable horrors. The humans however had - as always - twisted the legend that had been passed on to them through unknown means into something more whimsical, something that could be palatable to children.

Amongst the inhabitants of the galaxy there was a name which almost all who heard it still feared, the name of a long lost and dead world from which the emperors of All of the Universe Including Time had ruled, and that name was Gallifrey.


	17. Chapter 17

**Idea: Love Potions were used, but not by the usual suspects. Harry, Ron, and Hermione each have their own reasons and there are stories behind those reasons.**

The judge sat there rubbing his temples and ineffectively willing his headache to go away. He'd sat dozens of love potion cases, but had never been involved in one quite like this. One innocent woman's reputation had been ruined already...

"So let me get this straight. You, Harry Potter have been feeding yourself mild love potions since the age of fourteen after you hit puberty and discovered that you weren't interested in relationships with people of either sex. Hermione Granger has been feeding herself love potions keyed to Ronald Weasley because she acknowledged the fact that unless the magical world, or at least the portion she lived in, were completely destroyed and rebuilt, the only way she would be able to reach her ambitions would be to marry a pureblood, and realized that she was likely not to get any better offers than Mr. Weasley. Mr. Ronald Weasley himself has been feeding himself love potions because he discovered he was gay, and rather than come out of the closet, he decided to pursue a more "acceptable" relationship."

"That is correct your honor." three voices chorused at once.

"The charges against Molly Prewett Weasley, and Ginerva Molly Weasley are hereby dropped. Case dismissed."

And people wondered why he spent his evenings at the bar...


	18. Chapter 18

**Idea: The A-Team are forced to babysit the skunk they used in one of their capers as a favor to the trainer they borrowed him from.**

There were times when Hannibal was glad he knew an animal trainer who could procure any creature under the sun for him if he but asked, and there were times he wished he'd never met the man. Such as now.

He may have borrowed Mike for a couple of missions, but he'd never kept the creature overnight, and had never had any inclination to do so. Unfortunately, since he'd convinced Mike's owner that he actually liked the varmint and was capable of taking care of him, he had been the first person the man had called when he was going on vacation. If he wanted the man to loan him another animal sometime in the future however, he couldn't say no. Which meant that the team was going to be stuck petsitting a skunk for the next three weeks.

Face looked decidedly unhappy when he caught sight of what looked like an oversized wooden tool box with the name Mike painted on the side.


	19. Chapter 19

**Idea: The Reason Ron went from true friend to Jealous prat was because an integral piece of himself was taken from him.**

All of the current generation of Weasleys would have done well in Slytherin. They were to a man and er, woman cunning, ambitious, and willing to throw the rules aside when it was to their benefit. The only reason they weren't in Slytherin was that family tradition dictated that they be in Gryffindor.

That wasn't to say that the Weasleys were Dark, disloyal, or evil. The idea of say love potioning someone into marriage was abhorrent to the entire lot. It was just that they all had dreams above their lowly station, and the cunning and the drive to take them there.

It was because of his cunning and the fact that he was a chess prodigy that Ron Weasley had started to spot the pattern in his second year at Hogwarts. Looking at what was going on, he could see that someone was shifting a pawn to become a queen. A queen that could be sacrificed later in the game since there was already another queen on the board. A board on which he knew he was just another piece being moved around in order to protect the King which was the entire future of the Wizarding Race.

Seeing what was happening to Neville just about made Ron's blood boil even knowing what could be at stake.

The thing was, while Ron was somewhat mad about Quiddich, Chess had been his true passion, had been his life, much as Dragons had been for Charlie and the joke shop had been for the twins and you can't take that much of someone's soul, their very being, without some seriously negative side-effects.


	20. Chapter 20

**Idea: The SG-1 team may have gone home from 1969, but a young Hammond who has many reasons to doubt himself over the years before they meet again has to take the long way around.**

There had been times when General Hammond had thought he'd dreamed that incident back in the 1960s. People didn't travel through time, and alien devices were the realm of science fiction, not reality. Then, he replaced General West and laid eyes on the Stargate.

The day Apophis appeared, he knew that the pieces were falling into place, though he didn't know exactly where they fit. The quartet who had appeared out of thin air when the gate room had been a nuclear missile silo hadn't told him all that much.

It had been strange seeing a younger looking Colonel O'Neill, a Colonel O'Neill who was younger than him.

He knew that he had to allow Daniel Jackson to join the team, because Daniel Jackson was on the team, but he had to do it in a way that didn't let on that he had known, as there was a possibility that that would change events and create the sort of paradox that could destroy the universe. Wouldn't that be lovely. He'd be standing there in the afterlife, and everyone there would be pointing and going "Hey, that's the jackass who destroyed the universe!".

That twenty-four hour wait had been the longest wait in his life even though he knew that SG-1 would return.

When Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, and Daniel Jackson returned, they brought with them the final piece of the puzzle and set the events that led to his past - and started him down the path that led here - rolling.

While he was happy to see Teal'c once more, he wasn't happy about the headache getting the man on SG-1 where he belonged would cause.

It had better be worth it in the end, because it sure as hell didn't look like it was now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Basic idea is that instead of turning into a kid, Conan (Shinichi) is killed and returns twenty years later as a mystery solving ghost. Or perhaps is jumped to twenty years into the future. **

Shinichi had no idea how long he'd been standing there. It had been near sunset when he'd followed the men in black suits. The long haired one had hit him over the head with something, and made him drink something. That had been...long ago.

Funny, he remembered the park looking much nicer than it did when he and Karin had split up, and he'd gone off after the strangers in black...It almost looked...abandoned.

He wandered the park wondering at the grass that had grown up into cracks in the concrete that had paved it. Only that morning, the place had been neat, and in order. Or had it?

As he wandered, he saw a group of flashlights in the distance. Curious, he approached.

"...Two murders in one day back when our parents were kids." One of the children whom the flashlights belonged to was saying as he approached.

The children shouldn't be there. They were standing almost directly beneath the roller-coaster, the exact same roller-coaster that a man had been beheaded on earlier that day. A park attendant or a security guard should be chasing them off. Where were they?

As he wondered at the absence of the attendants who should be shutting down the rides right about now since it looked to be closing time, a groan came from overhead, and he could see a sizable piece of metal dropping off the coaster straight toward the group below.

The children noticed it and began to scatter. On boy, a small scrawny brunet with glasses didn't look like he would be fast enough.

"Look out!" he screamed as he leapt for the child, hoping to get him out of the way before the metal beam that was tearing its way through the roller-coaster's rotting wooden supports landed.

The next thing he knew was pain...


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: I saw Star Trek: Of Gods and Men at . It's an independant Star Trek film that has actual cast members from a few of the Star Trek series and movies. It was pretty good. I liked the Stonn/Uhura pairing and was inspired to do an AU where they got together in the main timeline much earlier than after the trip to the effed up timeline where Gary Mitchell ruled the galaxy. My take on the Stonn/T'Pring relationship is rather loosely taken from the book Spock's World where it is mentioned that Stonn inadvertently killed himself in an attempt to regain T'Pring's interest (pages 243/244)**

&!&!&

It had taken two years of marriage for Stonn to realize that Spock's decision to give up on T'Pring hadn't entirely been an emotional one. In a choice between T'Pring and the human Captain Kirk, Spock had valued the Captain (whom he had thought dead by his hand at the time) more than his unfaithful bondmate. Stonn now knew why. Kirk had stood by Spock's side faithfully, saving his life countless times. With T'Pring however...The Terran prhase "wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire" came to mind.

In the beginning of their marriage, T'Pring had been like a human child on that quaint Terran holiday called Christmas who had finally gotten the expensive toy she had been begging her parents to buy for months. Like said child, she had soon lost interest. Unlike a toy however, a husband couldn't be shoved into the back of a closet and forgotten about.

In the year since he had come to the realization that Spock's choice not to marry T'Pring had been logical, he had done his best to deny it and make his marriage work. Upon learning of his wife's fascination with a species of Terran animal called turtles, he had a Desert Tortoise (which he had been assured would be able to survive Vulcan's harsh environment) shipped in at great expense. Seeing the bright, happy look in T'Pring's eyes and the almost smile as she pulled the creature from its shipping crate had made it worth it for a time.

For a few months, the creature wandered freely about the house and on one memorable occasion slowly and patiently moved a desk out of its intended path. Then one day, about two months ago, he had found it in a guest room listless and unmoving. He had rushed it to a veterinary healer. The look in the veterinary healer's eyes that stated that if she had any less emotional control he would be in the same condition as the creature on the examination table before her upon finishing the examination told him everything. Because T'Pring had once again lost interest soon after gaining what she desired, the poor tortoise had suffered.

Today, he had sat in the healer's office waiting for Healer T'Arin to bring what was needed for his last effort to make his marriage work. As she entered with the syringe that contained the drugs that would initiate Pon Farr he had the sudden premonition that rather than mending his rift with T'Pring, he would end up just like the starved tortoise that was buried under a flowering cactus in the garden. While on the one hand he almost wouldn't mind dying at this point considering how miserable his life was, dying for a woman who didn't care for him was pointless and illogical. As Healer T'Arin approached him with the syringe, he came to a decision.

"I apologise for wasting your time, but I will not be needing your assistance." he said, as he moved away from the healer, swiftly becoming aware of how close he had come to pointlessly ending his life.

Soon after leaving the healer's he filed a petition for divorce, and in a rather impulsive move applied for enrollment in the Starfleet Academy's Communications course, which had - out of all courses offered - been the closest match to his areas of interest. The fact that he would have to spend a minimum of five years of service in Starfleet sounded better every time he thought about it, especially after seeing T'Pring's stony expression after she recieved the forms outlining what she'd receive once the divorce went through.


	23. Chapter 23

**Idea: Two men go to the bathroom with a baby and come out with a baby. Hikaru's skill with Go may have been more Nature than Nurture.**

Hikaru nearly jumped out of his skin when the bathroom door opened. He'd come to the Toya residence to play a game with his off and on friend/ Eternal Rival since the Go Salon was closed for repairs, and after a long game had needed to use the facilities. He always felt uncomfortable when he did so at other people's houses for some strange reason, and this place was no exception. In fact, he felt even less comfortable here since it was the home of the formidable and now retired Toya Meijin. To make matters worse, someone had just walked in on him, and instead of saying sorry, that person was just standing there in the doorway.

When he finished, he turned around to discover that the person who'd been staring at him was the elder Toya. He passed by the man in uncomfortable silence, because he couldn't think of anything to say to the man that wasn't well...

When he got back to his Rival to tell him that he was going to go home rather than play another game, he found himself unable to prevent himself from asking.

"Toya?" he said.

"What?" the younger Toya replied.

"Why was your father staring at my ass?" he asked.

**18 Years Earlier:**

Toya Koyo stepped out of the stall and stared. Instead of one stroller next to the sinks, there were now two. Both strollers were virtually identical, and were the same common brand and color. Both diaper bags that were hooked onto the strollers by their straps were identical, and both of a common brand. The babies in the strollers were both wearing nearly identical outfits. Both babies stared up at him with a pair of wide gray/brown eyes.

He was mildly ashamed to admit that until his wife had fallen ill recently, he had not spent enough time at home to definitively say exactly what his son looked like beyond the fact that he was a small pudgy thing with a head of messy black hair.

Coming to a quick decision, he grabbed the stroller on the left before someone walked in and found him standing there trying to figure out which kid was his.

Moments later, Shindo Masao stepped out of a nearby stall and blinked.

"That's funny," he said. "I could have sworn I left Hikaru to the left of the sinks."

Shrugging as he attributed his lapse of memory to overwork and sleep deprivation due to the fact that he was taking care of Hikaru while his wife helped tend to a sick relative in Osaka, he grabbed the stroller and headed home.

&!&!&

It had been at home, while he was going through the incredibly tricky process of changing his son's diaper, that Toya Koyo learned that he had chosen incorrectly. The red birthmark that he'd noted as being on his son's backside the last few times he changed his daiper wasn't there.

He briefly wondered what he should do. There was virtually no chance of him finding his child on his own in a city this size now - even if the other father wasn't a tourist who had been visiting for the day - and he really didn't need the sort of publicity he'd receive if he went to the media and said that he'd grabbed the wrong stroller in the men's room and could someone please come and get their kid.

After a while, he decided he would wait for now and when the other parents came forward, he would attempt to quietly return their son to them.

&!&!&

Shindo Masao knew something was wrong when he saw the look on the doctor's face. He had noticed an odd rash on his son's backside when he changed his diaper and had scheduled an appointment with the pediatrician to have it looked at.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This is not Hikaru." the doctor replied.

Masao sat there in shock. How could this have happened? How could he have been such a bad father as to lose his own son and not even notice it for a full Fourty-eight hours? He knew he worked so much that he rarely had the time or the energy to spend time with his boy, but to take another man's child and not even notice it wasn't his?

What would his neighbors say? What would his family say? What would his wife say?

After agonizing over it for a while, and realizing that his only hope of seeing his missing son again would be if there had been another father just as negligent as he - since now that he thought about it he could almost swear that he saw another stroller when he left his son behind before he raced into the stall to deal with an impending bout of diahrea - he decided to wait until the parents of the child he had accidentally taken came forward. For now, he would request the doctor's discretion, and if it took too long, he would find another doctor.


	24. Chapter 24

**Idea: Castiel turns up in front of Spencer Reid who is convinced he is a hallucination. He tries to apologize for this and ends up making the situation worse.**

"Holy...!" Dean yelped when he turned around to find that Castiel had appeared directly behind him once again. Dean was growing tired of giving Castiel the lecture on personal space. He suddenly had an idea.

"New rule Cas." Dean said. "When me or Sam tells you what motel we're staying at, you turn up, or land, or whatever it is you do three feet away from the soda machines and then you walk to our room and knock on the door."

"Understood." Castiel replied.

&!&!&

Spencer Reid swore under his breath when the soda machine ate his change. First, they were stuck staying at a roadside motel in the middle of nowhere because that was all that the small town had to offer by way of lodgings, and now this. Things just kept getting better and better.

He had turned to go back to his room when the man in the trenchcoat appeared three inches away from his face. His only response to this was fall backward in shock and land on his ass. The man tilted his head to the side and stared down at him with oddly intense blue eyes. The man then opened his mouth to say something.

Spencer scrabbled backwards, got up, and ran back to his room before the hallucination or whatever it was said something that destroyed his life. He knew it wasn't logical, but in this instance, logic didn't enter the equation.

&!&!&

Castiel found himself turning the incident over in his mind on the way to Sam and Dean's room. Was invading a person's personal space truly that upsetting to a human being? His own brothers and sisters didn't really seem to mind if he landed half an inch away. He would have to apologize and make it up to the young man after the current crisis was over. He knew who the man was, and he would easily be able to find him again.

&!&!&

The second time Spencer had seen the man in the trenchcoat, he had been at home indulging in one of his guilty pleasures. If Morgan or Garcia knew that he was fond of fantasy...

Spencer turned the final page of the fifth book in the Supernatural series when a shadow fell over him.

"I see you are reading the Winchester Gospels." said a deep voice from behind him.

Spencer whirled around to find the man from the motel a foot behind him. He couldn't possibly have gotten in here, all of the windows were closed and he was certain that he would have heard the front door open and close since it was less than ten feet away. He couldn't be here.

Which meant...

Spencer didn't know what had possessed him to run to his room and hide under his bed in an attempt to flee from an hallucination.

&!&!&

Castiel frowned. He had been standing one foot and two and five sixteenths inches away. He had been sure that that would have been enough space for the skittish human. Apparently it wasn't. In attempting to apologize for committing an offense, he had committed another offense. Perhaps he should consult with Dean.

&!&!&

{final lines}

The man took a call from someone named Dean. The person on the other end of the line sounded rather panicked. The man vanished.

"Ah, I see how that could be a problem considering..." Rossi said.

Spencer wondered how Rossi could be so calm about what had just happened.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I ran into a real demon?" Rossi asked.


	25. Chapter 25

**Idea: Thrawn goes to Tattooine to get insight on Vader after intelligence seems to indicate he was from there, gets caught in sandstorm at Lars farm and befriends Luke.**

**Cut to Heir of The Empire Trilogy and find point where Luke can meet Thrawn and go "Hey, I know you! You're that weird guy who...(insert embarrassing scene)"**


	26. Chapter 26

**Idea: After things go wrong in the future, Luke and his son Ben go back to the past to save and possibly recruit Grand Admiral Thrawn.**

Luke and Ben Skywalker's reason for being in the past would be to change the future since they come from an AU where Jaina failed and Darth Caedus survives, Allana and her mother dead, Han and Leia on the run, Jagged Fel and Zekk mourning the loss of Jaina and swearing revenge, Zekk once more turning to the Dark Side, survivors of the virus meant for Fett battling with Caedus' forces, Jedi Order scattered some of them oddly enough aiding the Mandalorians in their cause under the leadership of Bardan and Kad, etc. Reason Luke chooses Thrawn Trilogy era is that during meditation on the subject he finds both Thrawn and that time to be a turning point for the galaxy. Thrawn's survival would be a great asset during the Vong invasion that comes 15-16 years later since he had been preparing for decades and had managed to defeat a scouting party. With the changes, it is possible that Chewbacca and Anakin Solo would survive, preventing the major cause of Jacen's turning into Darth Caedus. Maybe have Luke mention the remains of the Chiss he'd found next to those of Knight Lorana Jinzler aboard Outbound Flight.

While Captain Pellaeon thought that the way that the ship which had seemingly appeared out of nowhere had buzzed the bridge and left without attempting any further harm was both extremely frightening and rather odd - mostly frightening - he didn't understand why it caused quite the reaction it did in both the young Navigator and the Admiral standing next to him. Ensign Wellwith was standing there gaping like some sort of large mouthed fish and the normally stoic Grand Admiral Thrawn who didn't duck like the rest of the bridge crew when the ship had come within inches of striking the hull had just spat a mouthful of Caf all over the bridge windows and looked like he was choking.

"What did I miss?" he asked the galaxy at large.

"S-Skywalker Maneuver...in a freighter." the Navigator stammered.

Gilad Pellaeon felt like sitting down. The nearly impossible Skywalker Maneuver that he'd never personally witnessed until now had been something of a legend amongst pilots since the Clone Wars, and was meant to be done in a one man craft such as an Aethersprite or a certain TIE Interceptor that he'd heard had scared the shit out of the bridge crew of the Executor on a couple of occasions until they had gotten used to it, not a freighter, and most definitely not a freighter that was planning to buzz a bridge with a group of Yalsmari, considering the extra factor that was necessary for a pilot who wasn't truely suicidal to pull that maneuver off successfully.

"Insert Scene where Luke from the future {after Invincible AU naturally} visits Thrawn. Pellaeon wonders why the Admiral immediately believes his story and have Thrawn explain that Luke had conclusively established his identity before boarding both by successfully pulling off the Skywalker Maneuver in a freighter, and by the freighter itself which was a logical next step in a current design, and based on its used appearance could have only come from the future. Have Thrawn further explain that parts of his story are known to very few people and that they have been long sworn to secrecy.


	27. Chapter 27

**Idea: Someone goes back in time and adopts Tom Riddle when he is supposed to get his Hogwarts letter. Rather than it being the usual crowd, it is someone who'd seen a bit of the harder side of life before attending Hogwarts and therefore could somewhat understand.**

Dean Thomas knew that he had a limited amount of time in which to do this. Breaking into Albus Dumbledore's office was harder than it had been when the Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor had been Headmaster. Fortunately, what he needed was on the man's desk.

Harry and his lot had wanted to live and let live, as they didn't know whether or not a world without Voldemort would be worse than what they had now. There had been a sizable number of small fish that Voldemort had swallowed whole during his first rise. Any one or all of those fish could have caused innumerable problems.

He and the group he worked with were willing to take the risk even if it meant that they wouldn't be born. He had been the one to volunteer to go back and kill Voldemort even though it meant that he would be stuck taking the long way back to the twenty-first century.

Step one in the plan to kill Voldemort was naturally removing Tom Riddle's letter from Albus Dumbledore's desk. If Albus didn't know that there was supposed to be one more first-year, he wouldn't go looking for him until it was too late since today was the day the old man was supposed to head out and inform the Muggleborns of their new status as was tradition for the Head of Gryffindor since the days of Godric Gryffindor himself if the stories were to be believed.

Step two was to get to the orphanage and deal with Tom in a manner that wouldn't raise suspicions amongst the muggles.

By the time September 1st rolled around, Tom would just be a memory and he could make a new life in this world where record keeping was crap, especially in the Muggle world. Maybe he could even join the army or the RAF and fight Hitler's forces.

Dean knew not to expect much, but when he finally arrived at Wool's Orphanage, he found himself having flashbacks to the time that judge had sentenced him to a couple of months in juvie when he was ten to teach him a lesson and scare him straight after he'd been caught shoplifting. The place seemed to give off that same vibe for some strange reason. The inside of the orphanage which was apparently overcrowded and understaffed as was apparent even at this late hour as he drifted through the dormitories and individual rooms more firmly reminded him of his stay in juvenile lockup, as he could hear the sounds of a distant altercation in one of the rooms he'd not yet searched. From the sound of it, it was the usual: larger and older children preying on one or more of the smaller and younger ones.

He'd read a little bit about this orphanage in Voldemort's biography. Basically all there was about the place was Dumbledore's memory of the meeting with Tom Riddle and a little blurb about how Wool's Orphanage had tirelessly served the community for generations before it was closed sometime in the 1960s and torn down to make way for a block of office buildings.

The juvenile detention center he'd been held in for a couple of months because he'd been stupid enough to get caught lifting some snacks from a Tesco when he was ten also tirelessly served the community for generations, but that didn't make it a nice place to live.

All that was really known about Voldemort's childhood before Hogwarts was that he was born December 31, 1926, named after his father and maternal grandfather, had been an odd baby and a quiet child, had done something to a pair of orphans named Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop on a trip to the seaside, had hung Billy Stubbs (1923-1969)'s rabbit, and had stolen property from his fellow orphans. All but the last, Dumbledore had learned from Mrs. Cole whom he'd apparently...gotten drunk.

Gotten drunk? Gotten _drunk_?

The woman who was running this place got drunk in what had to be the middle of the day, mid-afternoon at the latest and possibly as early as mid-morning, considering when the letters were usually handed out. Holy shit. If that lady had been running things somewhere that dealt with kids when he was growing up, she would have been out on her arse faster than you could say "Screwdriver".

As he wandered through the darkened building which was run down but apparently scrubbed to within an inch of its life in search of his prey, he found himself reviewing what he knew about Voldemort's life here again. That's when red flag number two popped up.

How the hell had they been able to afford to take the children to the seaside every year when they obviously didn't have the funds to tend to building upkeep? The place looked like the last time it had been painted had been sometime around when Voldemort was born. Did they sell some of the kids or something?

He vaguely remembered hearing about a scandal where something like that had happened at a boy's home or something long before he was born, and the place had to close down. His Stepdad's dad had lived there before the place had been shut down and had described it as a living hell.

**Insert bits here, Have Dean find Tom in another fight with Billy Stubbs.**

Dumbledore had sent Voldemort back to this place every Summer? No wonder the kid became Voldemort. He'd have had some serious issues too if he'd been raised in this and just when he thought he was going to get out, someone pulled the rug out from under him and gave him the choice of either this or the street for a couple months every year. It probably wasn't much of a surprise that Voldemort's first killings after that Moaning Myrtle accident were his father and paternal grandparents.

Idea is that Dean Thomas adopts Tom rather than killing him. Title for story: Tom Thomas


End file.
